


Placeres

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Incest, M/M, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Lo observó sorprendido y sintió sus mejillas arder, se quedó inmóvil viendo a su hermano apoyarse en el marco de la puerta: —Te propongo un trato. Le oyó decir con su sonrisa de lado y la curiosidad pudo más. James empezó a caminar hacia él, recorriéndolo con la mirada. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 2





	Placeres

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto #43: "Los hermanos sean unidos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. (FanFiction)_

_AVISO_ : La historia es ciertamente subida de tono y la pareja de hermanos que he escogido puede parecer TERRIBLE...

* * *

James entró en la habitación vestido sólo con los bóxers, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo así y era normal usar una almohada para ocultar su erección.

«¿Qué haría él si se enterase que me pone más que cualquiera?».

—Albus, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—Ya te sigo.

—No te molestes en ocultar el bulto en tus pantalones.

Lo observó sorprendido y sintió sus mejillas arder, se quedó inmóvil viendo a su hermano apoyarse en el marco de la puerta:

—Te propongo un trato.

Le oyó decir con su sonrisa de lado y la curiosidad pudo más. James empezó a caminar hacia él, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

«¿Qué estamos haciendo?».

Sintió como le rozaba el brazo suavemente y soltó un suspiro involuntario.

—Dime que te excito y te la mamo aquí mismo.

No supo en qué momento se recostó sobre la cama con su hermano entre las piernas.

Con la puerta semiabierta, ellos disfrutaron.

* * *

Acepto crucios y comentarios :)


End file.
